Untitled for her
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: ¡La había perdido! No se arrepentía de su decisión, pero ella ya no estaba. Se había marchado de este mundo, y se maldijo por no haber podido abrazarla una última vez, ni haberle dicho lo mucho que la amaba...


_**Untitled –for her-**_

Me encuentro con la cabeza gacha, intentando asumir lo que hace poco había escuchado. No puedo llorar, no he soltado ni una sola viva lágrima, sin embargo mis pensamientos comienzan a surgir de forma entorpecida. Minutos antes sentí un frío inexplicable alrededor del Árbol Sagrado, comencé a tener escalofríos sin saber la razón.

Todo iba bien al marchar el día. Desperté temprano a preparar el desayuno y poco después me marché de la aldea con Jinenji-san, quien llevaba poco esperándome fuera de la cabaña en la que vivía. Pasado el mediodía, terminando de recoger las hierbas medicinales que había estado examinando, sentí un malestar inexplicable en mi pecho, comencé a sentirme muy débil, empecé a caminar torpemente y hasta perdí el equilibrio en una ocasión de camino a la aldea. Mi esposo llegó en seguida al verme en tal estado, alegando después que parecía haber cogido fiebre o algo por el estilo debido al embarazo. Me llevó hasta dentro de nuestro hogar, pero sentía que mi cuerpo no quería estar ahí. Inmediatamente me puse de pie y algo dentro de mí parecía desmoronarse. Me quedé de pie en la entrada… y lo que vi a continuación me dejó casi sin aliento: Muchas de las hojas del Árbol Sagrado estaban secas, cayendo lentamente de él. Con el apoyo de Inuyasha, llegué hasta ahí y apoyé mi mano en el tronco. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera intuí que algo podría estar pasando con mi familia debido a ese fenómeno. Mi hanyou me veía con extrañeza, quizás sin entender qué es lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

Entré en desesperación. El aire olía… a muerte. ¿Mi abuelo? ¿Souta? ¿Mi madre?

Comencé a sentir impotencia, desde el Sengoku no podía saber nada de mi familia. Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear el tronco con curiosidad, como si hubiese percibido un aroma fuera de lo normal.

— Kagome, algo no pinta bien…

Me tensé de repente ante la afirmación de Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué es lo que va mal, I-Inuyasha? _—_respondí tartamudeando un poco_._

— Creo que puedo sentir un olor…inusual del otro lado del árbol.

Conocía muy bien una sensación. Remembré el día en que mi época fue inundada por un frío invierno. No…

— ¿Mi familia? ¡¿Es mi familia?!

Sentí a Inuyasha sobresaltarse, mas no hubo rastro de enojo en su mirada. Me abrazó fuertemente, provocando que confirmara mis sospechas. Intenté deshacer el abrazo bruscamente, pero él no me lo permitió.

— ¡Dímelo, Inuyasha! _—_le grité aún en sus brazos, forcejeando alterada_._

— Es tu madre, cariño… ella se ha ido.

Me descompuse totalmente. Caí al suelo, sostenida por Inuyasha, quien me veía con angustia. Todo se volvió silencioso, oscuro, vacío…

Mi madre había decidido el día de hoy que seguiría sola por el largo camino hacia el cielo. Ella había fallecido.

—_o—_

Desperté totalmente ida, como fuera de contexto. No tenía siquiera las ganas suficientes de ponerme de pie. Miré hacia el techo, incrédula. Sentí que no estaba sola en casa, sabía perfectamente quien estaba conmigo. Mi madre estaba muerta.

¿Muerta? ¿Ella se ha ido?

Una lágrima rodó por la mitad de mi mejilla hasta desaparecer por un lado. Inuyasha, mi Inuyasha inmediatamente se sentó a mi costado y limpió mi rostro. Él siempre estaba ahí sin que yo lo llamara. Una segunda, tercera y cuarta lágrima rodaron poco después y a esas le siguieron más. Él acercó sus manos y su rostro al mío, me acarició y me besó la cara incontables veces. Yo solo quería morir. Mi madre, mi mejor amiga, ya no estaba más conmigo. ¡No podía ser!

— Cariño…

Me repuse con dificultad y caminé hasta el árbol a pesar de que Inuyasha protestaba por ello. Pasé nuevamente mi mano por el tronco del majestuoso madero, tratando de sentir algo…pero no había nada.

¿Por qué soy tan débil? Pensé. Yo no podía percibir nada.

Volví a llorar.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! _—_exclamé.

Y golpeé una y otra vez el tronco, desesperada. ¡Quería verla! ¡Quería decirle lo feliz que era aquí! ¡Pero ella había decidido irse antes de ello!

— ¡Kagome, estás haciéndote daño! —lo oí gritar a la par que intentaba alejarme del árbol.

— ¡Suéltame, Inuyasha! ¡Quiero ver a mi madre!

Él intentaba, en vano, tranquilizarme. Yo estaba descontrolada, llorando sin cesar, haciéndome daño sin importarme ello. Quería librar mi frustración y mi dolor por no saber de ella, por no poder siquiera sentirla, por no haber podido verla una vez más. ¡Que doloroso destino!

— ¡Yo no se lo he dicho! ¡No le dije que la amaba!

Mi frustración era tanta, que yo solo quería morir y verla…de la manera que fuese. Me solté de Inuyasha y corrí hacia el pozo. Ni siquiera me importaba lo peligroso que fuese llegar hacia el fondo, resultara o no el traspaso hacia la otra época. Pondría en riesgo mi vida y la de mi hijo, pero estaba decidida. No podía dejar que mi madre se fuera así, sin más. Seguramente mi bebé lo entendería.

Y escalé, escalé y escalé e inevitablemente di una mala pisada y estuve a punto de caer. Solo sentí como mi amado me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, protegiéndonos de una, posible, mortal caída. Cerré los ojos aterrada, aferrándome fielmente al ahori de Inuyasha, quien temblaba al igual que yo. Y chocamos contra la tierra, Inuyasha debajo de mí. Abrí los ojos llorosos con temor. Estábamos a salvo. Inuyasha me ayudó a salir del pozo. Todo era lo mismo. Habíamos caído a un pozo común y corriente y habíamos regresado al lugar en donde vivíamos. Me solté de Inuyasha y, llegando al Goshimboku, me eché a llorar como una magdalena. Me aferré al tronco como si estuviera tratando de sentir el calor de mi madre, intentando recuperar un abrazo suyo, un beso maternal, una palabra de ella hacia mí, un "yo confío en ti, hija". Pero ella ya no estaba. Había decidido partir sola.

Ya no habría nada de eso nunca más. La madre que me abrigaba siempre con su calor, a quien siempre le tomaba la mano, con quien reía y lloraba por muchas cosas importantes e insignificantes. Egoístamente me fui de su lado…para seguir al hombre que amo y ahora ella estaba muerta. Aunque no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré de compartir mi vida con Inuyasha, siento tanta impotencia de no poder verla ahora, de llorarla con el abuelo y con Souta. Se cumplieron dos años sin verles y ni siquiera pude despedirme de mi madre hermosa. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora sin ella?

— Pequeña…

— Se fue, Inuyasha… sin siquiera conocer a su nieto. Mi madre me ha dejado —lamenté, refugiándome en sus brazos.

— Lo sabe… y seguramente está muy orgullosa de la gran mujer que eres, Kagome. Eres el vivo reflejo de tu madre.

— Abrázame, por favor, Inuyasha. Tengo tanto frío.

— Siempre estaremos juntos. Tu dolor es el mío, Kagome —escuché mientras me rodeaba amablemente con su calor corporal. En serio lo amo tanto.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

No obtuve respuesta.

— Es mi culpa. Si tú no hubieras regresado…

Lo callé en seguida con un beso. Sabía lo que vendría después. Y volví a llorar.

— Lo siento. Sé que no es momento…

— No tienes que sentirte culpable, Inuyasha. Por favor, no insinúes algo así.

Lo abracé fuertemente. Sabía que él también la estaba pasando mal. Siendo muy pequeño e indefenso, perdió a su madre. Él entendía a la perfección mis sentimientos y odiaría que se sintiera culpable de decisiones que son enteramente mías. Permanecimos sentados gran parte del día: él, abrazándome en todo momento, y yo, llorando hasta quedar sin una lágrima que derramar.

El cielo se oscureció rápidamente y mi llanto ya había cesado. Inuyasha había logrado conciliar el sueño. Acaricié su mejilla con infinito cariño. Pobre, estuvo velando por mí muchas horas. Seguí apoyada en su fornido pecho, mirando el cielo oscurecerse cada vez más. Es increíble el gran vacío que deja en una persona la pérdida de una madre. Yo no tuve la oportunidad de llorarle a la mía en su lecho de muerte.

Una ligera ventisca me puso en estado de alerta. Inuyasha continuaba dormido, eso me pareció muy extraño. Miré por los alrededores pero no percibía nada maligno. Una luz perdiéndose poco a poco en el bosque me sobresaltó. Dejé a Inuyasha descansar y regresé a la cabaña por mi arco y flechas para después internarme en el bosque. Todo parecía en penumbras, a excepción de esa extraña luz que poco a poco se desvaneció a medida que yo avanzaba. Un olor a jazmines me enmudeció. Comencé a escuchar pasos provenientes de entre los árboles. Levanté mi arco lista para disparar cuando una silueta, muy conocida para mí, hizo que me tensara un poco.

— ¿Kikyou?

Ella sonrió amablemente.

— Ha pasado el tiempo, futura mamá… —vi su sonrisa.

La tensión desapareció. No habían dudas, era ella: mi antepasado…

— Es…increíble verte después de tanto tiempo.

Ella avanzó hacia mí quedando lo ideal de cerca.

—Te he traído a alguien que quería verte. El tiempo es limitado —sentenció.

Y por milésima vez en el día, yo lloré. Mi madre apareció detrás de Kikyou, con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre, con su gentil belleza, vestida de blanco. Kikyou se hizo a un lado y yo solo corrí como una niña a abrazar a mi madre. Y la pude tocar, y pude abrazarla y repetirle entorpecida lo mucho que la amaba, pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez. Ella solo asentía y lloraba conmigo mientras yo continuaba sin dejar mi monólogo. Tan cálida y hermosa como la recordaba, ahora yo estaba entre sus brazos, mimada como una niña, como cuando venía triste de la escuela cuando los niños de mi salón me molestaban por vivir en un templo y ella se limitaba a abrazarme y acariciar mi cabeza, mientras yo renegaba de esos niños.

¡Si solamente eso durara para siempre!

Era consciente de que era imposible. Y lo confirmé por la expresión de Kikyou.

— Lo siento. Es hora, Kagome…—susurró calmada y con un dejo de tristeza, Kikyou_—_.Debemos marcharnos.

—Tu pequeña será hermosa, hija mía. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti y del camino que decidiste seguir. Siempre confiaré en ti, Kagome y desde el cielo seguiré cuidándote.

— Perdóname, madre… por dejarte —sollocé—.

— No hay perdón que valga, querida. Morí feliz porque todo está bien en casa y porque estaba segura de que tú estabas bien, Kagome… y no me equivoqué.

Sonreí tristemente.

— Muchas gracias por confiarme a su hija. Ella nunca estará sola.

Volteé sorprendida para ver que Inuyasha estaba detrás de mí. ¿Cómo fue que no lo sentí llegar?

— Me voy tranquila, porque sé que tú cuidarás de mi hija como si se tratara de tu propia vida. Hazla feliz —sonrió mi madre—. Y a mi nieto también.

Inuyasha sonrió ante el comentario de mi madre e inclinó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, para después dirigirle una amable sonrisa. Fue una sonrisa que me contagió a mí en el proceso. No tenía palabras para agradecerle a Kikyou por el gran milagro que ha logrado esta noche.

— Te agradezco, Kikyou… por el gran favor que nos has hecho a mi familia y a mí —le escuché decir—. Estoy en deuda contigo de nuevo.

— Estamos en deuda contigo… —rectifiqué.

Ella río divertida.

— Han hecho tanto por mí que su cuenta ya está saldada. Inuyasha, solo haz feliz a la razón de tu existencia* —dijo mirándome.

Realmente no comprendí el sonrojo de mi esposo. Le resté importancia en ese momento y me ocupé de abrazar a mi madre hasta el cansancio antes de despedirme de ella. Fue lo primero que vieron mis ojos desde el momento de mi nacimiento, fue quien me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo sollozaba por un amor no correspondido y fue la última persona que vi antes de marcharme de mi época al encuentro del amor de mi vida. Ahora, ella poco a poco se alejaba de mí, con la hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizó siempre, dejando un gran anhelo entre mis brazos. Derramé varias lágrimas al verla marchar, a mi madre adorada. Seguramente se reunirá con mi padre y al fin podrá ser inmensamente feliz.

— Adiós, madre de mi corazón…

Volteé a ver a Inuyasha. Él sonreía. Me aferré a su brazo derecho y escondí mi rostro en él. Lo amo tanto, tanto que podría llorar. Él nunca me ha dejado sola. Y ahora estoy mucho más segura de su amor.

No importa cuánto tiempo pase… sé muy bien que ella estará esperándome allá arriba cuando mi vida haya acabado. Mientras tanto recordaré, inevitablemente lloraré y la anhelaré, pero eso es normal cuando quien se fue te deja un vacío enorme en el corazón. Seré feliz por mi familia mientras viva…y también por mi madre.

— _Hasta ese día, espérame, madre…_

_**Untitled –for her-**_

_**THE END**_

_**14/04/14**_

"_Dedicado a mi madre, quien decidió emprender su camino al paraíso el 30 de diciembre del año 2013. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, mi heroína hermosa. Porque aún suelto lágrimas al recordarte y solo vivo anhelando volver a verte y decirte lo que no te dije antes de partir…_

_Te amo, madre."_

_Basado en la canción con el mismo nombre, propiedad de Ayumi Hamasaki._

_Nota: (*) Kikyou hizo alusión a lo que pensó Inuyasha mientras luchaba dentro de la esfera de las cuatro almas para encontrar a Kagome dentro de la oscuridad._

"_Kagome nació para conocerme, y yo nací para ella…" (Último capítulo del tomo 56 del manga de Inuyasha/ Episodio 26 de Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen)._

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Lacie Neko Baskerville.**_


End file.
